Princess
by Miss Lilith Samael
Summary: HGDMQuand Hermione Granger jeune orpheline vagabonde de 17 ans rencontre Drago Malefoy jeune hommes arrogant de 17 ans, fils du sultan.Cette une fiction qui nest pas en rapport avec harry potter seule les personnage le sont.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Au fin fond d'un Royaume vivait une jolie princesse, pauvre, et belle. On la surnommait le plus souvent, " la Princesse Voleuse". Elle volait, nourriture et vêtements aux villageois, mais, jamais d'argent ni de bijoux. Elle se prénommait Hermione Granger. A l'autre bout de la ville, il y avait l'immense palais de Lucius Malefoy, le roi de ce Royaume. Il avait un fils, arrogant, beau et riche, qui se promenait rarement dans la ville... Mais, Hermione est sur le point, de vivre une histoire, fabuleuse...

-Au voleur ! cria désespérément le marchand de fruit.

-Bien joué Sassy ! murmura Hermione à son corbeau.

-Croâ !

Elle s'accrocha au linge, prit de l'élan, et se balança pour atterrir sur un toit de paille, sur lequel elle commença à courir. Sassy volait derrière la jeune fille, regardant sa maîtresse tenir un fruit, et sauter à travers les toits.

-Il nous poursuit ?

Sassy regarda derrière elle, puis, sur la rue en-dessous, et vit un gros monsieur les suivre. Sassy accéléra, ainsi qu'Hermione, qui sauta une nouvelle fois pour rejoindre le toit suivant.

-On arrive bientôt..

Hermione sauta une dernière fois sur un toit, et tomba sur la paille chaude, se roula, et atterrit finalement sur sa "couverture" à l'ombre, là où personne ne la verrait. Elle souffla un instant, coupa le fruit en deux, et en donna la moitié à son corbeau.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, désolé, mais, si on reviens au marché, les gardes vont nous repérer...

Sassy regarda tristement Hermione. Un demi-fruit environs par jour, c'était pas beaucoup.. Mais, elles se contentaient de ça et n'étaient pas malheureuses pour autant. Hermione s'avança vers un petit bout de miroir, aussi récupéré, ou plutôt volé, et se dévisagea. Il était vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux châtains clairs, presque dorées, qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à peigner, car elle trouvait que ça faisait plus "rebelle", avec aussi des yeux chocolats époustoufflants. Aussi, son teint n'était pas très blanc, cause du soleil toute l'année.

Elle baissa la tête, et regarda sa tenue. Une tenue de pauvre, crasseuse. Une petite jupe couleur de sable sale, avec un petit haut de la même couleur, qui laissait apparaître son ventre plat. Ses parents avaient été tués quelques temps après sa naissance, et elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment.

Hermione soupira, s'assit sur son "lit" un peu de paille et un bout de tissu, et mangea son fruit. Elle réfléchissait comme à chaque fois qu'elle mangeait sa récompense. Cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Oh non, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Cela faisait 15 ans exactement qu'elle vivait dans cette misère. Une fois ses parents morts, elle avait alors 3 ans, elle avait refusé de se rendre auprès du sultan, lui seul pouvait lui trouver une famille convenable. Mais, elle ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme. Son regard hautain et son air supérieur lui étaient insupportable. De plus elle tenait à sa fierté et pour rien au monde, elle ne serait venue lui demander de l'aide.

-Mais maintenant, ça ne peux plus durer... dit-elle.

Sassy, son corbeau, ne dit pas un mot. Cela faisait un an qu'elle l'avait rencontré et elle lui était d'une grande aide. Et surtout, lui apportait un peu de compagnie. Hermione n'était pas bête et réussissait ses coups à chaque fois. Mais elle n'avait pas fait d'études et ne trouverai sans doute jamais de travail, on connaissait surtout sa "réputation": voleuse, manipulatrice et une personne à qui on ne peut pas vraiment accorder sa confiance.

-Mais c'est faux ! s'exclama-t-elle, en pensant cela.

Elle n'était pas ça, elle n'était pas horrible comme le sultan Malefoy, loin de là... Et aujourd'hui, jour de ses 18 ans, elle avait décidé de changer les choses. Beaucoup de choses. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, car elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, on la repérai, ou bien elle serai trop vieille pour sauter de maison en maison... Et puis, madame Lezamer prenait de l'âge, et lorsqu'elle mourrai, la maison serai vendue, sans doute. Et c'est dans le grenier de cette maison qu'habitait Hermione. Elle s'assit sur un tas de paille.

"Une solution, et vite..."

**Pendant ce temps là, au palais:**

-Père, je refuse d'avoir la fille des Parkinson pour épouse !

-Mais enfin, Draco, à quoi joues-tu C'était prévu depuis longtemps, avant même ta naissance! fit le sultan en haussant le ton.

-Et alors s'énerva Draco.

Il) lança un regard noir à son père. Pas question qu'il se marie avec Pansy Parkinson, cette fille qu'il détestait par dessus tout. A croire que son père ne l'avait jamais regardé !

-Père, vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que la lignée des Malefoy, et du... du Sang-Royal soient (déshonorées? s'exclama t-il furieux.

Lucius, le père de Draco, prit appuie sur la table, parla en articulant bien sur chaque syllabe :

-Je te donne deux semaines pour te trouver une épouse qui soit digne des Malefoy, belle, intelligente et... «à ton goût» !

Il tourna les talons, s'en alla en claquant la porte.

**x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-x**

Hermione couru le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait horriblement mal aux jambes. Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes, mais pendant qu'elle courrait, elle réfléchissait encore. L'idée de passer sa vie dans un petit grenier puant lui était insupportable et elle imaginait plein de possibilités. Le soir précédente, elle se voyait vieille et emportée vers le palais alors qu'elle se défendrait comme une lionne. Les gens de la ville seraient attroupés autour d'elle et crieraient "Voleuse !", et d'autres insultes qui auraient pu la faire pleurer, même si elle ne vivait pas cela. Quelle horreur ! Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça, elle voulait un travail, payer son pain, sa nourriture chaque jour et avoir une maison avec une chambre, cuisine et salle de bain !

-Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai !

Elle sauta sur cette pensée. Mais elle y pensait trop "Trop beau pour être vrai", elle y pensait tellement qu'elle ne sauta pas assez loin. Tout lui parut vide tout d'un coup, elle ne se sentait plus voler comme les jours précédents. Elle regarda un moment Sassy qui battait violemment des ailes en faisant de gros coassements. Maintenant, les maisons étaient plus hautes.

-Etrange...

Hermione sentit soudainement le sol. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et ferma vite les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle était tombée, tombée en sautant, tombée alors qu'elle ne se concentrait pas et préférait penser à des choses qui ne se réaliseraient sans doute jamais. Le sol était chaud, elle tenait le fruit fermement dans sa main et entendit des pas approcher rapidemment.

-Eh ! Eh ! La voleuse est tombée ! Elle est tombée ! Vite ! Gardes ! Gardes!

-Non... murmura Hermione.

-Oh si ! Oh si ! s'écria le marchand en secouant les bras.

"Il doit être heureux de m'avoir "capturé"..." pensa Hermione. Elle entendit d'autres pas, mais préféra fermer les yeux.

-Allez debout ! s'exclama une voix rauque.

-Je n'en ai pas envie... murmura une nouvelle fois Hermione.

-Debout voleuse ! Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter !

-Laissez-moi ... dit-elle cette fois d'une voix plus claire. Et puis... Aïe ! Qu'est que vous faîtes

On venait de la saisir violemment par les épaules et de la relever. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux et vit trois gardes. Le garde qui la tenait affichait un sourire presque victorieux et serra un peu plus ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses mains étaient si grosses qu'elles recouvraient complètement les petites épaules d'Hermione.

-Gardes, elle saigne ! marmonna le marchand.

-Tu es forte toi ! s'exclama le garde. Allez, viens par là ! Au palais ! On va te soigner et on va... mmmh, parler de ton cas !

Il enleva ses bras de ses épaules et Hermione songea à ce moment à s'enfuir. Mais blessée, elle n'irai pas bien loin. A peine eut-elle le temps de penser à cela, qu'on la saisit par les avant bras avant de la trainer vers la rue. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'aperçut aucune tâche noire.

-Sassy ! hurla-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas !

-Elle devient folle ! marmonna le garde qui tenait son avant-bras gauche. Voila qu'elle parle toute seule !

-Sassy ! s'exclama une dernière fois Hermione.

-Tais-toi ! aboya l'autre garde.

Le marchand marchait derrière eux et jubilait.

-Tu peux partir maintenant, pauvre marchand ! s'exclama le garde qui avait tenu Hermione par les épaules.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr...

-Que veux-tu encore ! reprit le garde. De l'argent ? On t'en enverra, maintenant pars !

Sans un mot, le marchand partit, presque en sautillant, vers son stand. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Les gens l'ignoraient. D'un côté, elle était bien contente de ne pas les entendre crier "Voleuse !", ou les choses comme ça, mais d'un côté, elle se sentit soudainement invisible. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête et regarda en face d'elle. Le palais se dressait fièrement devant elle.-

Non, je ne veux pas... murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Mais aucun des gardes e l'écouta. On ouvrit la grille et Hermione pu découvrir le jardin du palais. Elle ferma les yeux; elle ne voulait pas vivre cela.


	2. L'Enfer ne fait que commencer

**Chapitre 2 : L'enfer ne fait que de commencer**

Comme si le cauchemar d'Hermione n'avait pas déjà été assez horrible, elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ses premiers jours au palais.

Hermione et les gardes pénétrèrent dans le palais et Hermione fut éblouie par l'ivoire, aussi blanc que de la neige, même si elle n'en avait jamais vu, on disait qu'au soleil, cela faisait très mal aux yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'éprouvait Hermione. Le carrelage était blanc, les murs étaient blanc, mais la plupart étaient couverts d'affiches, de trophées, de rideaux et de peintures. En face d'elle, il y avait un immense escalier qui se divisait en deux, une partie de l'escalier partait à droite, l'autre à gauche. La rampe était aussi éclatante, mais dorée. Il y avait des colonnes tout le long du hall, jusqu'à l'escalier, et plusieurs plantes dispersées un peu partout dans ce hall. Entre chaque colonne, il y avait une porte.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle qui vivait dans un endroit tellement misérable !

-Alazhor ! s'écria un des gardes.

Un jeune homme apparut. Il était mince, avec des épaules carrées et un long cou. Il avait les cheveux noirs, très noirs et des yeux noisettes. Il portait de petites lunettes. Il avait l'air strict, vêtu d'un costume noir, qui le recouvrait entièrement. Hermione le plaignit intérieurement d'être habillé ainsi, puisqu'il faisait très chaud. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua que justement, il ne faisait pas chaud, mais frais. Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Hermione.

-Bonjour Henry, dit Alazhor avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire Alazhor ! s'exclama le dénommé Henry. Ne m'appelle pas comme cela !

-Si tu veux, alors, qu'y a t-il ?

-On a capturé, la soi-disant "Princesse des voleuses", en tout cas, elle vole mal ! s'exclama le garde.

-Pourquoi alors l'appelle-t-on Princesse, dans ce cas ?

-Je disais qu'elle volait mal, je voulais dire, qu'elle ne vole pas aussi bien qu'un oiseau, puisque cette andouille est tombée d'un toit !

-Taisez-vous ! riposta Hermione en lançant un regard rempli de haine à Henry.

Henry éclata d'un rire sonore. Il avait une voix rauque que Hermione eut du mal à supporter. Alazhor eut un petit sourire.

-Très bien, je vais l'emmener chez...

-Elle est blessée ! dit le garde en reprenant son calme. Tss, des égratignures et une vilaine blessure à ce que je vois. Elle nous fait perdre notre temps, cette vulgaire gamine !

-N'importe quoi ! Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas tenu comme cela, ma blessure ne se serait pas aggravée !

-Et c'est de ma faute en plus ! s'indigna le garde en éclatant à nouveau de rire. Suffit ! Je ne suis pas assassin non plus !

-Bien, je l'emmènerai à l'infirmerie alors ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Hermione Granger ! répondit Hermione.

-Je n'aurai jamais donné un tel prénom à cette vulgaire gamine ! reprit le garde.

-Vous cherchez la guerre ? cria Hermione.

-Granger, taisez-vous, si le sultan Lucius était là, vous seriez jetée aux cachots, sans procès, sans être soignée et sans nourriture !

-Juste les cadavres de vos précédents ! dit Henry en éclatant à nouveau de rire !

-Vous êtes immon..

-Chut ! reprit Alazhor, maintenant, suivez-moi !

Hermione ne dit plus rien et se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Henry. Pour qui se prenait-il à la traiter ainsi ? Elle était contrainte de vivre pauvrement ! Et c'était tout à fait différent ! Henry et les deux autres gardes la lâchèrent et la poussèrent vers Alazhor. Hermione fut contrainte de le suivre. Ils ne dirent aucun mot. Alazhor l'emmena à l'étage en prenant l'escalier de droite. Et c'est là qu'il commença à parler :

-Votre blessure ne vous fait pas trop mal ?

-Vous vous souciez de moi ?

-Non, je ne veux juste pas être responsable de votre mort ! dit-il.

-Comme si une égratignure pouvait me tuer ! dit Hermione avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Une petite égratignure qui vous à fait perdre pas mal de sang je vous signale, regardez le sol ! dit-il en désignant le sang qui tâchait le carrelage sous elle.

Mais Hermione ne regarda pas le sol.

-Qu'est que je vais devenir ? demanda-t-elle après qu'ils eurent traversé un autre couloir.

-On va vous soigner, vous allez devoir rester pendant un temps indéfini dans des cachots insalubres, le temps que quelqu'un ait l'honneur d'être votre avocat, après on verra...

-Dans ce pays de sauvage, nous pouvons avoir des avocats ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Si vous avez de l'argent.

-Je suis orpheline ! répliqua Hermione.

-Vos parents ne vous ont-ils rien laissé ? Si c'est le cas, ce sera le sultan ou son fils qui réglera votre compte... J'espère pour vous que vous avez de l'argent...

"Non" pensa Hermione. Elle n'avait rien, ne s'en 'était-il donc pas encore aperçu ? Elle n'était rien et sa perte ne ferai que plaisir. "Ils vont à peine me soigner puis me laissez pourrir dans leurs cachots !". Elle frémit à cette pensée, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une mort comme celle-là ! Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si elle était contrainte à vivre ainsi ! Pas d'argent, aucune capacité, étant donné qu'elle ne savait ni lire ni écrire, cause de n'être jamais allée à l'école, et personne ne l'aurai embauché ! Au début elle avait essayé, mais c'étaitpeine perdue.

Ils traversèrent un autre couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sombre.

-C'est ici. dit Alazhor.

Il poussa la porte et fit un signe à Hermione pour qu'elle entre. Hermione regarda l'infirmerie. Même si la porte était sombre, tout était blanc. Les draps des lits, les murs, et même les meubles. Elle était plutôt jolie. Mais morte, il n'y avait personne et elle ne dégageait rien. Hermione entrait souvent dans les maisons pour se cacher, et elle avait vu des maisons et des pièces misérables, mais de la chaleur, de la gaieté ! Alors que ce palais ne dégageait rien, juste de la froideur. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois.

-Bien, Granger, asseyez-vous sur un lit, le temps que j'appelle Nadine !

Il ouvrit une porte au fond de la pièce et s'y engouffra, laissant Hermione seule. Elle s'assit sur un lit et réfléchit. D'habitude, elle agissait et ne réfléchissait pas, mais là, c'était différent. Elle était dans un sacré pétrin et n'avait pas d'argent, rien. S'enfuir était tentant, mais sans connaître le palais c'était risqué, et puis, avec sa blessure, elle n'irait pas bien loin ! Elle soupira, une solution et vite ! "Non, pensa-t-elle. La dernière fois que j'ai pensé à cette phrase, un malheur est arrivé !" Elle soupira et Alazhor réapparu avec une femme à ses côtés.

Elle était très grande avec des cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon compliqué. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait au bas des genoux, avec une croix rouge sur la poitrine. Elle avait de grands yeux verts et était très maquillée.

-Bien, Nadine, voici Hermione Granger, notre nouvelle... mmh, prisonnière...

Nadine éclata de rire et s'approcha d'Hermione en la regardant de plus près.

-Mmmh, tu n'as pas très bonne mine toi ! A mon avis, tu n'as pas dû vivre dans de bonnes conditions ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'en ai vu beaucoup des comme toi !

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire et Hermione arqua un sourcil. Nadine essayait-elle de la rassurer ou se moquait-elle d'elle ?

-Merci Alan !

-Mais de rien Nadine ! dit Alazhor en rougissant.

-Mais ne rougis pas... Alazhor ! s'exclama Nadine en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

-Bref... dit Alazhor en desserrant sa cravate. Je vais devoir prévenir le sultan de l'arrivée de Granger !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et parti. Nadine s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione et la regarda encore une fois. Elle pouffa de rire.

-Oh oui, tu n'as pas bonne mine ! Bien, regardons de plus près cette blessure !

-Ne me touchez pas ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Mais enfin, ne sois pas ridicule !

-Peu importe. marmonna Hermione.

-Il faut que tu sois présentable devant les Malfoys...

-Je m'en fou de ces salauds ! s'écria Hermione.

Un instant, Nadine fronça les sourcils. Elle prit un petit flacon, un coton et versa le contenu du flacon sur le coton. Elle marmonna un bref "Tant pis pour toi" et tapota férocement le coton contre la nuque d'Hermione. Celle-ci retint un gémissement, étant donné que ce que Nadine venait de lui appliqué était de l'alcool, mais préféra grimacer. Nadine enleva le coton, le déposa sur un petit plateau en argent, se redressa et déclara fermement :

-Voila, mais à présent Hermione Granger, je te conseille de ne pas traiter le sultan et son fils de salauds, si tu veux encore avoir une chance de rester en vie !

-Je n'ai jamais eu de chance ! répliqua Hermione.

-Il y a toujours une première fois ! poursuivit Nadine. Maintenant, suis-moi, je vais t'emmener dans ta... nouvelle demeure !

Nadine éclata encore une fois de rire et prit le poignet d'Hermione pour l'entrainer vers la sortie. Hermione avait mal à la cheville et protesta un moment. Nadine s'en contre fichait et se contentait de la tirer plus fort vers le porte. Hermione finit par se taire, mais garda une mine refrognée. Elles descendirent beaucoup d'escaliers pour finalement arriver dans un endroit peu accueillant.

A première vue, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste quelques torches presque éteintes qui éclairaient faiblement le couloir humide. Nadine l'entraina vers une porte au fond du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et Hermione pu voir une minuscule pièce. Il n'y avait pas d'autres meubles qu'un bureau et un lit recouvert d'une légère couverture. Sur le lit, quelques affaires étaient posées.

-Hermione, je te présenta ta chambre... Je trouve qu'elle est bien trop digne pour toi... pouffa Nadine. Mmh... Les vêtements qui sont sur le lit, tu dois les mettre, dans la soirée, Alan, enfin, Alazhor viendra te chercher pour te présenter à... enfin, aux salauds, comme tu dis !

Nadine ne se retint pas, elle éclata de rire et jeta Hermione à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis referma violemment la porte. Hermione entendit vaguement la clé faire un double-tour, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Elle n'avait pas envie de mettre cette robe, juste de s'effondrer et pleurer. Ou même mourir. Elle pleura. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle se décida à mettre cette robe. Elle était verte foncée et Hermione cru mourir de chaud. En effet, cette robe en velours et en soie, avait un col moulant qui lui enserrait presque tout le cou. Elle avait des manches trois-quarts tout aussi moulantes, un buste serré et la "jupe", large, trainait à ses pieds tellement elle était longue. Hermione enfila les escarpins qui étaient disposés au pied de son lit. Elle essaya de trouver qu'elle que chose de coupant pour faire un bref décolleté, couper le bas de la jupe et les manches. Dans le hall et l'infirmerie, il faisait bon et frais, en revanche ici, il faisait lourd : humide et très chaud. Elle trouva un petit ruban et attacha comme elle put ses cheveux, afin de dégager le haut de sa nuque blessée. Hermione finit par s'assoir et attendre Alazhor.

-Ah, cette fameuse voleuse, dans notre palais ! s'exclama Lucius triomphant.

-Exact Maître, dit Alazhor en s'abaissant légèrement.

-Comment s'appelle cette vermine ?

-Hermione Granger, Maître.

Lucius resta perplexe un instant. "Granger ? Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose..." pensa t-il.

-Nous avions prévu Narcissa, Draco et moi-même, d'inviter les Parkison... A ces mots, Lucius se tourna vers son fils. Mais nous pouvons supprimer ce dîner pour aller voir notre... voleuse !

-Elle ne possède pas d'argent, remarqua Alazhor.

-Oh non, soupira Draco. Je déteste ça, je propose père, qu'on l'exécute immédiatement...

-Si elle veut bien sortir de son cachot, remarqua Alzhor.

-Que veux-tu dire Alan ! s'écria Lucius.

-Un vraie tête de mule, un caractère de cochon... je vous présente Hermione Granger, soupira Alazhor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco se leva de son fauteuil et déclara.

-Je me charge de cette fille ! Bien, vous m'excuserez...

Draco s'abaissa et parti vers sa chambre, d'une humeur presque joyeuse. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione Granger, mais avait comme un bon pressentiment. "A nous deux... Granger..." pensa t-il en se frottant les mains.

-C'est bizarre Alzhor, dit Lucius en fronçant les sourcils une fois que Draco fut parti. Mais le nom Granger me dit vaguement quelque chose !

-Etes-vous sur Maître Lucius ?

-Non, mais bon...

Lucius tourna les talons et parti.


	3. Premiere rencontre

chapitre 3

Princess

Hermione commence à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie : ces corvés, son peu de nourriture, ces quelques rendez-vous qui se terminent toujours mal avec Alazhor ou Lucius Malefoy, elle se fait des amis et des ennemis. 1ERE RENCONTRE AVEC LUCIUS ET DRACO

Quelques semaines venaient de passer, et même si Alazhor avait précisé à Hermione qu'on l'ammenerait voir ce fameux sultan dans la soirée, Hermione n'avait pas encore vu le jour et ne reçevait que chaque soir la visite de Nadine, qui lui soignait et nettoyait sa blessure, qui lui apportait par la même occasion un maigre repas, un bouillon. Le temps passait pourtant très vite. C'était le troisième jour et Nadine lui avait parlé de ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à suivre :

-Tu vas devoir travailler.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, avait répliqué froidement Hermione. Je suis blessée, mal nourrie et vous voulez me faire travailler ?

-Parfaitement. Ces repas sont bien plus enrichissant que tes fruits pourris et ta blessure est guerrie. Demain, on ne verra plus rien.

-C'est ça, je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas travailler. avait répondu Hermione.

-Tu seras bien obligée Hermione Granger !

Sur ces mots, Nadine était partie en claquant la porte et le jour suivant, ce fut Alazhor qui lui apporta son repas et lui avait dit que sa blessure était tout à fait guerrie et que le lendemain même, elle travaillerait dans les jardins. Pendant la journée suivantes, Hermione n'avait cessé de se demander qu'est qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pendant son "travail". Alazhor n'avait pas oublier de lui dire que les jardins étaient à entretenir et que son travail n'était pas le plus simple.

C'était le mardi. Nadine et Alazhor pénétrèrent tôt le matin dans le cachot d'Hermione qui dormait dehors.

-Debout Granger, avait dit Alazhor.

-Tss, laissez-moi... quelle heure est-il ?

-Cinq heure trente du matin Granger... avait répliqué Nadine.

-Pouaaah, à cette heure, moi je dors... dit Hermione en se relevant.

-Tu pues... fit remarquer Nadine en fronçant le nez.

-Tu purais aussi si tu n'avais pas pris de douche pendant une semaine ! l'avait agressé Hermione.

-Calmez-vous Granger, on va vous ammener dans une petite salle de bain où tu devras prendre une douche et te changer. A sept heures, on te reprend et tu commences ton travail !

Hermione ne répondit pas et fut entraînée de force vers une autre salle. On l'a jetta à l'intérieur et Hermione fut éblouie. En effet, c'était tout d'abord une salle blance (mur, sol et meubles) avec beaucoup de fenêtres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil, qu'Hermione se précipita vers l'une d'elle et l'ouvrit, afin que l'air frais pénètre dans la pièce. Elle resta un moment près de la fenêtre à regarder le jardin du palais, puis elle se décida à se laver. Le contact avec l'eau tiède l'a fit frissoner et elle se sentit tout de suite beuacoup plus propre. Elle se savonna avec un savon qui sentait la vanille et finit par sortir de la douche. Hermione regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de vêtements et trouva sur le bord du lavabo un pantalon beige et un petit débardeur blanc. Hermione constata que le pantalon était en soie et le débardeur en coton : elle allait mourir de chaud. Le pire, c'est qu'Hermione constata aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-vêtement. Mais elle ne réfléchit plus e

t enfila en vitesse les vêtements.

Hermione s'observa dans la glace et eu du mal à se reconnaître. C'était une débardeur moulant et à col roulé, un pantalon large et bien trop grand au niveau de la taille. Elle prit alors un ruban qu'elle trouva dans l'un des tiroir de la commode, et tenta temps bien que mal de mettre ce ruban autour de sa taille, afin que le pantalon ne tombe pas à tout moment. Dix minutes plus tard, le pantalon tenait correctement. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient déjà secs, malgré la fraicheur de la pièce, et Hermione décida de les attacher avec un autre ruban, lui aussi blanc.

-Granger, t'as fini ? entendit Hermione à travers la porte.

-Hum hum...

-Je ne comprends pas, ricanna Nadine. Bref, sortez, vous devez vous rendre dans les jardins !

-Qu'est que je vais devoir faire dans ces fichus jardins ! s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Les entretenir, j'aurai penser qu'Alan vous en avez parler... dit Nadine alors qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre Nadine qui l'a menait vers l'extérieur. Les jardins étaient d'immenses étendus vertes avec de multitudes d'arbres, de toutes variétés. Il y avait des fontaines, des fleurs, des terasses, des petits courts d'eau près des chemins de gravier et tout ce mélange qu'Hermione admirait entourait le palais. Nadine lança ses long cheveux blonds en arrière et conduisit Hermione vers le fond du jardin : au fond du jardin, il y avait une grande variété de fleurs exposées au soleil et Nadine expliqua à quoi constitait la corvée d'Hermione :

-Aujourd'hui, tu arroses ces fleurs, Granger, ne tentes pas de t'enfuir, le jardin est entouré de gardes. Je viendrai te chercher vers midi et on te conduira chez le sultan et son fils : ils désirent te voir.

-Je suppose que je ne serai pas payé ? demanda Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

-Tu rigoles ? Payer les prisonniers et puis quoi encore ! répondit Nadine en affichant un sourire narquois. Au fait, je te présente Olly, elle bosse avec toi ! Bon, maintenant au boulot !

Nadine éclata de rire, prit un arrasoir et le lança à Hermione. Hermione chercha du regard Olly mais ne vit personne. Hermione se dirigea alors à contre-coeur vers le puit où elle commença à puisser l'eau pour le mettre dans l'arrosoir.

-C'est donc toi Hermione ? demanda une voix douce.

Hermione se retourna pour apercevoir une jeune fille, sûrement du même âge qu'elle, rousse, parssemée de taches de rousseurs, des yeux vert émeraudes et vêtue des mêmes vêtements qu'Hermione.

-Je suis Olly, j'ignore si l'on t'as parlé de moi, reprit Olly en faisant un maigre sourire.

-Enchanté Olly. Nadine m'a parlé de toi.

-Je n'aime pas trop Nadine, moi. Je la trouve vulgaire et pleine de mépris. Mon ancienne camarade m'avait parlé d'elle : avant, on disait qu'elle avait couché avec Alazhor et même une fois avec le sultan ! Elle m'écoeaure moi, Nadine.

-Moi aussi. répondit Hermione.

Olly puissa à son tour dans le puit en parlant un peu de sa situation : lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, elle avait fuit chez elle pour aller au palais, elle rêvait de rencontrer le fils du sultan ("Il paraissait qu'il était très beau, je confirme !") et au lieu de le rencontrer, elle avait été prisonnière, cause de son infiltration dans le palais. Le jour suivant, elle avait rencontré le fameux Prince et elle en était tombée amoureuse ("Mais lui ne voudra jamais de moi, c'est bien dommage..."). Alors, en arrosant les fleurs et en puissant dans le puit, Hermione avait écouté toute la matinée Olly qui racontait ses deux mois au palais, son ancienne vie et ses amours ("Jean-Louis-David, mon premier copain, était un homme dur : il me tapait car il voulait que je sois sa femme ! Je l'ai quitté, nan mais !"). Hermione la trouvait sympathique et disait quelques petites reflexions quand Olly parlait des gens qu'Hermione connaissaient. Midi arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione et elle refit face à Nadine.

Lors du chemin du retour, Nadine commença à faire quelques reflexions à propos d'Olly :

-Cette nana m'agace, elle se croit supérieur à tout le monde ! On m'a dit qu'elle sétait enfuie de chez elle pour essayer de coucher avec Draco ! J'hallucine ! s'écria Nadine.

-Draco ?

-Draco Malefoy ! Quelle question ! Tu ne connais même pas le nom du Prince de ton pays ? soupira Nadine.

Oh oui, Hermione détestait Nadine.

Elles pénètrèrent dans le palais et Hermione fut conduit, pleine de poussières, vers une grande salle qui s'avèrait être la salle à manger.

-Bon, attends là ! Je vais chercher Alazhor afin qu'il prévienne le sultan et son fils...

Nadine tourna les talons et partit à grandes enjambés vers le hall. Hermione prit alors le temps de regarder la pièce. Les murs étaient blanc, la table en bois de frêne (bois qui coutait cher en ce temps là) et les chaises vertes. Les fenêtres étaient immenses et montraient l'ensemble de la ville. Il faisait encore plus frais que dans la salle de bain où s'était douchée Hermione et s'était beaucoup plus éclairer que n'importe quelle pièce du palais, du moins, celles qu'avait vu Hermione ! Les murs étaient couverts de portrait de rois de d'autres pays ou bien les sultans qui précèdaient Lucius Malefoy, le sultan d'aujourd'hui.

-Granger ! s'écria une voix masculine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Quoi ! aboya Hermione.

-Ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre ! Venez ici ! reprit Alazhor.

A contre-coeur, Hermione se dirigea vers Alazhor qui, étrangement, était habillé d'un beau costume.

-Granger, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir correctement, chuchota Alazhor.

-Je suis une Princesse, déclara Hermione avec un large sourire narquois.

-Des voleuses, ne l'oubliez pas ! Granger, ne jouez pas au plus malin avec eux, continua Alzhor.

Hermione se tut car elle entendit un claquement de porte venant du fond de la salle. D'un geste brusque, elle se retourna pour appercevoir deux têtes blondes.

Le plus grand, et certainement le plus vieux, devait être le sultan. Un sourire arrogant plaqué sur son visage, Lucius Malefoy portait un costume blanc, qui paraissait très confortable et qui a dû être cousue par de grands couturiers de l'époques. Il avait des cheveux blodsn, pratiquement blanc, ramenés en arrière et qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et de dos, on aurait pu penser que c'était une fille.

A côté de lui, et Hermione comprit pourquoi Olly l'aimait, il y avait son fils, à peine plus petit que son père. Draco avait les cheveux lui aussi d'un blond presque blanc et possèdait les même yeux bleu-gris que Lucius. Quand à lui, il portait une chemise et pantalon aussi noire que le costume de Lucius. Mais contrairement à son père, il n'affichait pas un regard hautain et un sourire narquois, mais un sourire de dégoût et un regard d'ennuie. Hermione fut frustrée face au sourire et au regard de Draco.

-Alors, c'est Elle ? demanda Lucius en s'avançant vers Alzhor.

-Oui, Sir. répondit Alan alors que Lucius afficha un sourire bien plus large.

-Elle n'a rien de particulier, déclara Draco.

-Nous le savons tous, dit Alan.

Hermione eut du mal à supporter cette minute où les trois hommes la dévisageaient. Elle soutint le regard de Lucius et afficha à son tour un sourire narquois.

-Alors tuez-moi, répliqua Hermione.

En réalité, les Malefoys impressionnaient tout de même Hermione et elle savait qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait se faire décapiter. Mais montrez ses faiblesses face à ces gens immondes rendrait Hermione malade.

-Oh non Granger, répliqua Draco en affichant à son tour un sourire narquois, nous, enfin, je veux dire, JE compte bien profiter...

-Que veux-tu dire par là ! s'exclama Hermione.

Hermione reçut une gifle venant de la part de Lucius.

-Comme oses-tu pauvre misérable ! rugit-il. Je t'interdis de tutoyer ne serai-ce qu'ne fois ma famille ! Tu es encore plus méprisable que ces cuisinières et ces immondes servantes ! Mon fils fera ce qu'il veut de toi et tu n'as aucune question à poser !

-Laissez Père... dit Drago en affichant un regard rempli orgueil. Elle finira par me supplier de la tuer.

-Qu'allez-vous me faire ? re-demanda froidement Hermione.

-Tu verras Granger...

-Bon, Alazhor, tu peux l'emmener dans son cachot... Drago reviendra demain te rendre une... petite visite...

Lucius éclata de rire et quitta la salle, suivit de Drago. Hermione les détestait déjà et elle ruminait de rage lors du retour vers sa nouvelle maison. Dire qu'Olly, une fille bavarde et pleine de vie, aimait ce crétin de fils, prétentieux et arrogant ! Dire qu'elle ne les avait vu que... cinq minutes !


	4. Visite raté

chapitre 4

Princess

L'orce qu'elle revint dans sa cellule elle rumina toute la nuit a ce que voulait dire Drago Malefoy par:"Je compte bien en profiter"

A cinq heureS precises Nadine vint la voir. Elle l'emmena a la salle de bains en lui ordonant de se doucher. Après avoir pris une bonne douche elle voulut s'habiler mais au lieu de trouver les memes habits que la veille elle trouva une robe fine verte ainsi que des sous-vetements assez sexy.

Elle s'habillat donc en se demandant a quoi rimait tout cela.

Lors ce que Nadine revint la chercher elle etait prete :la robe lui allait a merveille et ses cheveux lachee mettait en valeur ses yeux chocolat elle se surprit a penser qu'elle lui rapelait quelqu'un (Nadine pensait).

Elle la ramena dans sa cellule ou au grand ettonement d'hermione avait ete nettoye et le lit avait ete fait; Nadine la ramena a la realite en lui disant:

-Drago Malefoy ne va pas tarder et attention a ce que vous lui dite

Avec tout sa hermione avait completement oublie malefoy a present elle comprenait que voulait dire tout sa: la robe les sous-vetement(quelle navait pas eu la veille)et sa cellule bien ranger oui a present elle comprenait.

-Ah! A present je comprend ...

-Tres bien Granger j'espere que tu vas bien te comporter sinon ca va pa etre tres jolie ce qui va t'arriver...

-Eh bien vas y dit de toute maniere ce sera mieux que de vous ...

Elle fut couper par l'arriver de Lucius Malefoy et de son fils... Drago.

La persone qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir...

Elle ne voulait meme pa maginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ...

Quand tout d'un coup un cri se fit entendre dans la cellule d'en face:

C'etait celle d'Ollye.

Hermione se precipita dehors pour aller voir son amie :

Par chance sa cellule etait ouverte vu qu'on venait de lui apporter son repas;

Elle etait devant sa porte la bouche grande ouverte :

Pour la premiere depuis deux mois elle revoyait le fils du sultan :

Il etait encore plus beau depuis sa premiere rencontre avec lui!

Mais le fait que elle etait la depuis deux mois et hermione granger depuis seulement une semaine et quil venait LA voir (hermione) et pas elle l'avait atriste au plus profond d'elle.

-Eh oh granger qui t'as permis de sortir de ta cellule! Dis Nadine a hermione. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit!

A son grand desespoir hermione rentra dans sa cellule et Ollye se fit priver de diner .


	5. La rencontre

chapitre 5

princess

la rencontre

Apres cet incident au grand bonheur d'hermione tous remonterent meme drago malefoy.

Mais elle dut tout de meme aller travailler. Par chance Ollye aussi:

Donc elle y allerent toute les deux ensemble.

Mais par malchence Ollye lui en voulait enormement alors qu'ele ni etait strictement pour rien:

-Mais Ollye je te jures que je ni sus pour rien!

-Mais bien sur! Tu m'as trahie! Lui dit elle

-Mais je te le jures:

Et elle lui raconta l'histoire dans tous ces details.

-Waouh! Bon d'accord je te crois mais quesqu'il a voulu dire par "Je conte bien profiter"???

-Je n'en sais absolument rien! J'espere que ce ne...

-Eh oh! Assez de bavardage toute les deux dit une voix dans leur dos alors qu'elle marchait tjr en direction du jardin!

Elle se tournerent en meme temp pour voir qui leur avait parler.

La personne qui leur avait parler n'etait autre que Drago Malfoy en personne!

Mais que faisait il la a leur parler lui le fils du sultant ????

-Mais que fait il la??? Chuchota Ollye a hemione.

-Je n'en sait rien lui repondit cette derniere.

-Alors on traine dans les couloirs au lieu d'aller travailler??

-Non juste pour te rapeler c'est le chemin du jardin.

-Miserable comme ose tu me tutoyez et ne serais-ce m'adresser la parole??

-Que se passe t-il ici???? Dit une autre voix. Et que faite vous la votre altesse a parler avec des miserables??

-Oh ne vous en faite pas Alhazor je ne faisait que les engueuler.

-Tres bien je vous laisse a mon que vous ne preferiez que je reste avec vous??

-Non non c'est bon vous pouvez vous retirer.

-Bien. Dit-il en faisant une courbette.

Puis il partit.

Ollye etait devenu rouge comme une pivoine:

-Arrete de rougir! Lui dit Hermione a voix basse pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.

-Que dit-tu Granger??

-Oh mais ce que je lui dit ne VOUS regarde absolument pas! Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le VOUS.

-Ah bon?? Lui dit-il en s'approchant dangeresement d'elle.

-Oui absolument!

-Eh bien c'est ce qu'on verra! Dit-il en tournant les talons.

-Ouffffffff! Tu l'as echapper belle. Dit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Oui cette fois-ci j'ai eu de la chance mais que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois??? Dit elle en regardant toujours dans la direction ou avait disparu quelque minutes plus tot Drago Malefoy. Crois moi l'enfer ne fait que commencer!


	6. Une journée éprouvante

chapitre 6

Princess

Une journee eprouvante

Toujour en chemin vers le jardin hermione n'ecutait qu'a moitie ce que lui disait son amie: elle etait preocuper par trois phrase que lui avait dit les Malefoy:

"-Je compte bien en profiter!"

"-Mon fils vous feras ce qu'il voudras"

"-Eh bien on verra"

Elle fus sortit de ses pensee par Ollye qui fesait des gestes frenetiques de la main devant ses yeux

-Oh eh! Tu m'ecoute??

-Oh je m'escuse je reflechissait!

-Ah je vois! Je e comprend ca ne doit pas etre facile: sa fait 15 ans que tu vis en volant et tu ne t'es jamais fait attraper et la cause d'une mini blessure tu te fais arreter par les gardes du royaume et de plus tu recois des menaces du fils du sultan ce n'est pas rien!

-Oui effectivement! Dit-elle alors qu'elle arivait au jardin.

Elle prirent leur outils de travail et commencerent a travailler.

Tout en travaillant hermione lui raonta sa vie...

-Mais ce qui me anque le plus a part mes parent c'est Sassy!

-Sassy??

-Oui Sassy est mon corbeau c'est grace a elle que j'arrivais a vole c'est derniers temps mais tu voi ce que j'ai fais n'est pas si grave car je ne volai ue la nouriture et les habit en fonction de ma taille mais jamais l'argent ou les bijoux.

-Ah je comprend mieux maintenant comment tu faisait pour voler sans que l'on te voille!

-Oui effectivement.Mais bon maintenant au boulot nous devons arroser toute les fleurs et toute les plantes, planter tout les noyaux du palais et decouper tout les arbuste selon ces dessins. Dit-elle en lui montrant des dessins sur un morceau de papier.

-Mais comment sais-tu tout ca??? Demanda Hermione

-C'est ecrit ici. Dit-elle en riant et en montrant un autre morceau papier.

-Ah! Dit Hermione d'une voix attrister

-Bah quesqu'il ya j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du dire??

-Non non c'est juste que je ne sais pas lire.

-Ah mais si ce n'est que ca ce n'est pas grave.

-Comment ca ce n'est pas grave?? Je ne sais pas lire et toi tu dis que ce n'est pas grave??? Dit-elle d'un

qui disait quelle commencait a s'enerver.

-oh ne t'enerve pas ce que je veux te dire c'est que je t'apprendrais a lire!

-C'est vrai tu ferai sa pour moi??????????

-Mais bien sur tu es mon amie et en tant qu'amie je me dois de t'aider!

-Sincerement je suis touchee je n'aurais jamais cru sa de quelqun surtout envers moi.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien des qu'on auras un moment de libre je t'aiderais. Bon aller maintenant au boulot.

Et elle se mirent au boulot jusqu'a ce que Nadine vint pour les ramener a leur cellules.

Il etat deja 21 heures lorcequ'elle y arriverent et Hermione mangea le tiers des mets dans assiette qui n'etait pas si mauvais.

Elle attendis que Nadine soit remonter pour passer les trois quart de nouriture qu'il restait dans son assiette pour les passer a Ollye qui la remercia sincerement.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini de manger elle repassa l'assiette a Hermione pour ne pas leur attirer de soucis.

Puis elle s'endormirent car elle etaient toute les deux epuisee par cette longue journee eprouvante.


	7. Retrouvaille avec un être cher

Avant de publier je tiens à vous dire que je suis très déçu de la part de certain reviewers et surtout de wolfe-achemist qui m'a ecris ceci:

bon alors que dire sur cette fic ? déja  
1°/ paie toi un béta-lecteur tu fais des fautes très bêtes... conte avec un "n" est un nom commun par exemple  
2°/ ne met d'abréviations pour les non-adeptes du lnguage de "boulet"(appelé aussi language sms) comme moi c'est très désagréable  
3°/ a priori cette fic n'est pas de toi l'auteur porte plainte en disant qu'elle ne t'as PAS donné l'autorisation de la reprendre...  
4°/ en plus tu à le culot d'afirmer le contraire et bah... voleuse menteuse qui ne s'assume pas... c'est du joli  
5°/ tu as mis la fic en rating M il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir une ambiance de grands combats bien sanglants on peut en conclure qu'il y aurat un lemon sait-tu que c'est interdit ?? je ne crois pas...

wolfie 

Et je vous met ce que je lui réponds pour que vous sachiez toute l'histoire:

1/Deja si cette fic ne te plait pas pourquoi tu la lis?  
2/Je ne mens pas l'auteur m'a laissé récupérer sur son skyblog qui est: http://malefoy-granger. et tu verras qu'il ya des com's de moi (abigail) et que elle a accepte dans un message!!! elle a meme un autre blog mais la j'ai oublie son pseudo parsque j'ai eu un problème de favoris!!!  
3/Eh bien elle porte plainte??? et alors c'est mon droit!!! ELLE M'A DIT OUIIIIIII ET A CE QUE JE SACHE OUI C'EST "DACCORD"  
4/Je ne suis ni une voleuse ni une menteuse et j'assume TOUT et donc j'assume le fait de me faire critiquer par ci par la par des incultes qui ne connaissent rien à l'histoire  
5/Les lemon sont permis!!!! Et sache juste qu'il y'en aura 2 donc si t'aime pas DEHORS!!! Personne ne t'as demande de la lire donc à l'avenir les idiots dans ton genre n'ont qu'a savoir lire!!!

Alors si ça vous plais pas ARRETEZ DE LIREEEEEEEEEEEE parsque moi je n'en plus des reviews commes ça vous ne savez pas comment ça fait de la peine!!!

chapitre 7

Princess

Retrouvaille avec un etre cher

Le lendemain Hermione se reveilla de bonheur mais trop tard autrement dit au lieu de se reveiller a 5 heure elle se reveilla a neuf heure!!!!

Ollye aussi etait deja reveiller mais elle etait toujours la dans sa cellule:

-Mais comment se fait t-il que Nadine ne soit pas venu nous reveiller pour que l'on aille travailler???

-Je n'en sait absolument rien sa m'etonne!!

-Mais comment se fait-il que ma cellule est ouverte??

-Tiens tiens la mienne aussi!!

-C'est un piege il l'ont fait expres pour voir si nous allions nous enfuir: il ne faut surtout pas tomber dedans.

-Mais si nos cellules sont ouverte pourquoi ne pas en profiter meme si c'est un piege??

-Tu ne comprend pas ils sont tous devant la porte des cachots et quand nous sortirons de cette porte nous nous ferons executer!! Personellement ce n'est pas grave mais pour toi sa l'est!!!

-Tu as raison autant utiliser la ruse: Viens dans ma cellule et je commencerait a t'apprendre a lire au bout d'un moment il seront fatigue de nous attendre et donc il descendrons voir ce qu'il se passe et quand il verrons que nous sommes sagemment dans ma cellules ils n'oront pas le droit de nous toucher!!

-Oui! Tu as raison.

Et sur ce elle sortit de sa cellule pour ce rendre dans celle de Ollye.

Quand tout d'un coup un bruit retentit: C'etait un croassement d'oiseau qu'Hermione recconut immediatement:

-Sassy!! Dit -elle dans un soufle avant de se precipiter a la lucarnede la chambre de Ollye (vu que elle n'en avait pas dans sa chambre)

Elle ouvrit la fenetre et le corbeau s'y engoufrat:

-Sassy!! Mais comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver???

Et sans attendre la reponse elle lui donnat a manger lui donna les reste de son petit dejeuner.

-Tu connais ce corbeau?? Dit Ollye au bout d'un moment???

-Mais oui c'est Sassy tu te souviens je t'avais parler d'elle hier??

-Ah oui sa me revient maintenant...Mais comment va tu faire pour la garder sans qu'elle soit decouverte??

-Je ne sais pas mais il faut y reflechir...

-J'ai une idee!!!!!!!!!! Il faut tout simplement que tu le cache sous ton lit!! Tu ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle etait tres sage et qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'on lui demander???

-Si tu as parfaitement raison.Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, bon a present retournons a nos moutons...

Et Ollye commeçat a lui apprendre a lire:

En une heure Hermione conaissait parfaitement l'alphabet par coeur et savait les ecrire; A 12 h hermione savait lire et ecrire:

-Eh bien dis donc tu apprend vitel: Je n'ai plus rien a t'apprendre. Lui dit Ollye avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Ollye je t'adore tu est la personne la plus gentils que je connaissent. Lui repondit Hermione en lui rendent son sourire.

Et elle s'enlacerent au moment ou tout le monde descendait: Nadine, Alhazor, Lucius, et bien sur Drago...

Elle se detacherent l'une de l'autre comme si elles avait recu une decharge electrique;

-Granger que fait tu dans la cellule d'Ollye puis-je savoir??? Demanda Nadine a Hermione.

-C'est simple Ollye m'a appris a lire et a ecrire!! Lui repondit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-A present retourne immediatemment dans ta cellule.

-Bien. Lui repondit Hermione en cachant Sassy sous sa robe.

-Eh bien a ce que je vois vous n'etes pas tomber dans le piege comme vous etes les premiere a y arriver! Dit Lucius. Vous ne serait donc qu'a moitie prisonniere...

-Que voulez vous dire par "qu'a moitie"?? Le coupa Hermione

-Si vous me laissiez termine vous le sauriez. Lui repondit-il. Donc comme je vous le disiez vous ne serais qu'a moitie prisonniere autrement dit vous ne vivrai plus dans ces cachot mais dans des chambre normales mais vous n'aurais pas le droit de sortir du palais. Bien sur tout cela ne m'enchante guere mais je n'ai pas le choix: c'est la loi n°412 du "reglement des monarques" sur ce nous vou laissons. Drago vous montreras vos chambre bien evidemment c'est lui qui a inssiste pour le faire lui meme. Dit il avant de disparaitre derriere la porte des cachot.


	8. Une nouvelle demeure

Et encore l'autre idiote de wolfe (désolé aux autres (les com's encourageant) de ne pas les publier):

ma-gni-fi-que  
tu me réponds dans le chaptire sauf que c'est aussi interdit par le règlement !! donc voila la réponse que je te donne :  
1°/ Si je lit ta fic c'est parce que je lit tout ce qui me passe sous la main le "si t'aime pas tu lit pas" est un truc de newbie et sache que si je ferais ça je n'aurais qu'a déserter du site définitivement...  
2°/pas de pot j'ai tapé l'adresse et le skyblog n'existe plus... tu ne peux donc pas prouver tes dires...  
3°/ Et somiday alors ? Elle porte plainte ! C'est ton droit et non c'est interdit par le règlement je site la traduction française "  
Actions non permises:  
Mettre en ligne plusieurs fois la même histoire. Chaque histoire ne peut être publiée qu'à une seule reprise sur ce site. Aucune exception.  
Modifier le nom des personnages ou des lieux pour rééditer la même histoire dans différentes sections du site.  
Copier un travail sans l'approbation de son auteur (plagiat). " et ben oui cela existe les site de traduction crées expret pour les anglophobes comme toi !!  
4°/j'ai toujours pas de preuves moi en tout cas... quand tu dis inculte de l'histoire tu dis ça pour ta fic ou pour le bouquin dans les deux cas t'as faux j'suis pas inculte de ta fic vu que je l'ai lu et les bouquins pareil !  
5°/ Faux et normalement c'est rating MA mais il a été enlevé pour proteger les ados qui sont sur ce site la moyenne d'age étant de quatorze ans et pour te faire plaisir je recite le règlement en français : MA  
Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes.  
Convient à un public adulte. Peut contenir langage obscène et scènes de sexe explicites.  
seulement après il y a une note :  
Le niveau MA n'est pas accepté sur fanfiction. En mettant ce genre d'histoires, vous riquez de les voir effacer par les administrateurs. Pour ce genre d'histoires, il existent d'autres sites, plus laxistes en la matière.  
et oui :P oui j'aime pas les lemons mais croit moi je vais pas te louper ! Personne en effet... mais je voulais tester et sache que je suis une FILLE ! Et je sais lire merci bien... je crois même être plus cultivée que toi vois-tu j'ai douze ans et j'ai déja lu le CID de Corneille et en ce moment je projette de lire "La poétique" de Aristote !! 

Tu c'est quesque tu me fais??? la tu me raconte ta vie et j'en ai rien à faire et c'est quoi "newbie" la preuve t'es inculte le fais de lire ne fais pas de toi quelqu'un de culte!!! Et ensuite les lemon sont permis pauvre idiote!!! et puis après tout je me fous de ce que tu pense alors évite de m'importuner à l'avenir parsque les bouzeux comme toi peuvent aller se faire voir!! Et sache juste que moi aussi j'ai 12 ans et que je connais la loi mieux que toi!!! En passant je viens d'aller visiter le blog et il a été effectivement suprimer je n'aurais jamais du le donner à l'auteur qui a du par la suite le supprimer mais j'ai la preuve qu'il a exister: il est dans les amis de nombreux skyblog (on le voit toujours)!! En tout cas l'auteur ne veux pas assumer le fait qu'elle m'ai repassé la fic c'est son problème et pas le tiens wolfe-mêle-tout ok? alors arrete mais bon merçi quand même de m'avoir dis ce que tu pensais mais maintenant si tu est tellement fan de ma fic (oui à présent c'est la mienne (à partir du 4 eme chapitre TOUT m'appartiens!!)) eh bien cesse d'être désagréable enfin il faudrait déja en connaître la définition...

A present je remercie franchement: HappyHermia, pikatchou, loveboy666, pinkly, bulle-de-savon, Miss Lalou, Wendy Potter et Les Aviatrices mais s'il-vous-plaît les autres arretez parsque vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire!! Même toi Somiday je ne comprend pas tu me donne quelque chose et après tu me tues à coup de poignard dan le dos alors expliquez moi!!!

chapitre 8

Princess

Une nouvelle demeure

-Si vous me laissiez termine vous le sauriez. Lui repondit-il. Donc comme je vous le disiez vous ne serais qu'a moitie prisonniere autrement dit vous ne vivrai plus dans ces cachot mais dans des chambre normales mais vous n'aurais pas le droit de sortir du palais. Bien sur tout cela ne m'enchante guere mais je n'ai pas le choix: c'est la loi n°412 du "reglement des monarques" sur ce nous vou laissons. Drago vous montreras vos chambre bien evidemment c'est lui qui a inssiste pour le faire lui meme. Dit il avant de disparaitre derriere la porte des cachot.

A present il ne restait plus que Ollye, Drago et Hermione:

-Suivez moi! Dit Malefoy a Ollye et a Hermione.

Arrivee dans un couloir au quatrieme etage Drago leur dit:

-Winter toi tu irra dans cette chambre. Dit enmontrant une porte a Ollye (Ollye Winter).

-Et toi tu irra dans celle la. Dit il a Hermione en lui montrant une porte en face. Mais fait attention Granger car cette porte; lui dit il en montrant celle juste a cote; est la mienne: et come dans ta chambre il ya une porte communiquante donc j'espere ne jamais t'y trouve sur ce bonne journee. Et il entra dans sa chambre.

Hermione et Ollye entrerent a leur rour dan la leur: Hermione possedait un chambre rouge et or, il y'avait aussi un bureau un lit deux place et une salle de bain personnel le grand luxe quoi. Puis elle sortit de sa chambre et alla taper a celle d'Ollye:

-Toc Toc Toc

-Entrez!!

-Coucou c'est moi. Lui dit Hermione: Elle observa sa chambe qui etait identique a la sienne sauf en bleu et grise:

-Nous avons les meme chambres sauf que la mienne est rouge et or.

-A-t-on avis quel est la couleur de celle de Malefoy car je pense bien qu'elle est pareil sauf d'une autre couleur vu que la tienne est rouge et or la mienne bleu et grise celle d'a cote jaune et noir je penserait que la sienne soit vert et une autre couleur???

-Oui je pense mais ne ten fait pas j'irai voir

-Quoi mai tu est folle??????

-Non je ne le sui pa mai tu oubli que je sui assez forte pour cela!!

-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublie qu'autre fois on t'appelait la princesse voleuse

-Exactement!!

Et sur ce elle retourna dans sa chambre s'allongea dans son nouveau lit et s'endormir.


	9. Moitie de revelation assez choquante

Voici donc la nouvelle version de la suite, ce n'est pas tout à fait au point, mais je pense que c'est déjà mieux que certains chapitres... BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre 9

Drago, Drago...

-NON PERE!!!! JE N'EPOUSERAI JAMAIS LA PARKINSONNNNNNNNN C'EST BIEN COMPRIIIIIIIIIIIIS????? Hurla Drago Malefoy.

-TON DELAI EST DEPASSE, CELA FAIT DEUX SEMAINES ET TU N'AS TOUJOURS PAS TROUVE UNE FEMME A LA HAUTEUR DES MALEFOY'S !

-JE M'EN CONTREFICHE PERE JE N'EPOUSERAI PAS UN BOULEDOGUE!!

-Voyons fils, ne traite donc pas ainsi ta future femme!! dit Lucius Malefoy

-JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JE NE L'EPOUSERAI JAMAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'est ce qu'on verra à present file dans ta chambre!!!

Sur ce il couru jusqu'à sa chambre et il claqua la porte violement.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hermione était allongée sur son lit et pensait à ses parents: elle se demandait comment ils étaient et qui ils etaient??? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'ils s'appellaient Martha Granger et Jonathan Granger.

Mais elle savait aussi des choses facultatives comme: Si ils avaient eu un garçon ils l'auraient appelé Clarck et si c'était une fille ça aurait été Hermione.

-Et si je demandais au sultan s'il pouvait m'en dire plus sur mes parents? Après tout il devait bien avoir les renseignements de chacun des habitants de son pays, donc autant tenter sa chance mais au moment ou elle sortait de sa chambre, celle d'à côté claqua violement mais elle ne si attarda pas et se remit en route.

Mais de loin elle entendit les bribes d'une conversation entre Narcissa Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy.

...-Mais si je vous dit que j'en suis sure? C'est elle il n'y en a aucun doute! Les meme traits, le même nom de famille...

-Vous n'avez pas tort mais moi je vous conseille de ne rien lui dire enfin pas directement preparez-la, elle peu avoir un choc!!

-Oui.

-Mais rappelez-vous: C'etait une voleuse.

-Et vous qu'auriez vous fait à sa place?

-Je serai aller voir le sultan pour qu'il me place dans une bonne famille!!

-Toi tu aurai fait ça ???? Tu es bien trop fier et elle a fait pareil, sa FIERTE est importante pour elle et elle a tout a fait raison!

-Je ne vous ai pas permis de telles familiaritées me semble-t-il. S'écria-t-il en commençant à lever la main...

S'apprêtait-il à la frapper? Heureusement, Hermione qui en avait assez entendu tapa à la porte et decida de jouer le jeu autrement dit de faire comme si de rien était.

-ENTREZZZZZ

-Euh... Je m'excuse si je vous dérange mais j'aurais aimée vous demander une faveur s'il-vous-plaît

-Et que veux tu ??? lui demanda Narcissa d'une voix qui ne trahissait rien de ce qui allait se passer.

-Je me demandais juste si vous pouviez faire quelques recherches pour moi: J'aimerais juste en savoir un peu plus sur ma famille

-Quels sont les prénoms de tes parents?? demanda Lucius l'air de rien

-Martha et Jonathan Granger et le nom de famille de jeune fille de ma mère était Kent c'est tout ce que je sait d'eux...

Narcissa et Lucius se regardèrent d'un air qui en disait long.

-Bon et bien merci encore pour l'aide.

Et sur ce elle partit.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 1 ere partie

princess

La fuite

Dans le palais Malefoy :

Lucius etait dans le spa en train de se faire masser (on se demande s'il ne fait que sa)

Narcisaa rechercher plus d'infos sur les Granger

Ollie etait dans chambre ou elle ecrivait son journal intime

Hermione etait aussi dans sa chambre ou elle donnait a manger a sassy en reflechissant a la

conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre les Malefoy

Mais Drago lui lui etait dans sa chambre mais il courait dans tout les sens :

Un sac ouvert sur son lit et il fouillait dans tout les recoins !!!

Vous vous demander pourquoi ?

x flash-back x (un quart d'heure auparavent)

Lucius : Vos fiancaille avec miss Parkinson sont dans deux jour

Drago : JAMAIS JE NE ME FIANCERAIT JAMAIS AVEC UN MI-BOULEDOG MI-PEKINOIS

Lucius : C'est ce que l'ont verra bonne journee fils .Et ils s'en alla laissant un Drago rouge de colere .

x fin du flash back x

Reponse a votre question (lol)

DRAGO ALLAIT PRENDRE LA FUITE


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Princess

Et ils senfuirent ainsi à travers la ville jusqu'à arriver a un cimetière ou ils decidèrent de passer la nuit car il faisait déjà nuit et ils ne voulaient pas se faire surpendre.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas (Hermione) c'est qu'elle était tout prêt de la verité.

Drago: Venez que je vous explique!

Et ils allèrent tout trois s'asseoir sur une pierre tombale à qui ils rendirent hommage interieurement.

Et Drago leur expliqua pourquoi ils s'étaient enfuits (Vous vous le savez, c'est à cause du mariage Malefoy/Parkinson)

Ensuite chacun allèrent dormir.

Le lendemain Hermione se reveillat la première donc elle decidat de ce promener dans le cimetière tout en lisant le nom des defunts.

Cohen, Renard, Gentel, Koka, Kupelli, Ignatovic et ...

Voix: Granger ramene toi on a besoin de tes bonne idees.

Bien sur c'etait Malefoy qui l'appelait donc elle y'alla, après tout elle le detestait mais il lui avait rendu sa liberté.

Drago : Granger, les gardes sont à nos trousses il faut donc que tu nous...

Mais il fut coupe par Ollie:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Ils eurent juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Ollie se faire attraper par les gardes : -PARTEZ, CACHEZ VOUS, JE M'EN SORTIRAI !!!!

Hermione : Ollie bonne chance.

Et sur ceux, elle et Drago filèrent. Lorce qu'ils arivèrent devant une auberge, ils voulurent prendre deux chambres mais comme, UNO: il n' y'avais plus qu' une chambre de libre et DEUSIO: ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent, ils durent abandonner l'idée. Hermione aurait très bien pu faire un de ces tours de pass-passe (NDA: Pas sur de l'ortho'...) mais cela ne se faisait pas pour les occupants des chambres. Ainsi ils montèrent dans la chambre 28 au 2 eme étage.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 14

Princess

Cohen, Renard, Gentel, Koka, Kupelli, Ignatovic et ...

Voix: Granger ramène-toi on a besoin de tes bonnes idées.

Bien sur c'était Malefoy qui l'appelait donc elle y'alla; après tout elle le détestait mais il lui avait rendu sa libertée...

Drago : Granger les gardes sont à nos trousses il faut donc que tu nous...

Mais il fut coupé par Ollie !

Ollie : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Ils eurent juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Ollie qui se faisait attraper par les gardes :

Ollie: PARTEZ CACHEZ-VOUS JE M'EN SORTIRAI !!!!

Hermione : Ollie bonne chance ! Et sur ce elle et Drago filèrent . Lorsqu'ils arivèrent devant

une auberge ils voulurent prendre deux chambres mais comme, UNO: il n'y'avai plus qu'une chambre

de libre et DEUSIO: ils navai pas assez d'argent, alors ils n'en prirent qu'une. Hermione aurait très bien pu faire un de ses tours de

passe-passe mais à cause du manque de chambre et par respect pour les autres dormeurs elle prefera laisser tomber. Ainsi ils

montèrent dans la chambre 28 au 2ème étage...

Bon franchement c'est un peu mieux? non? non. Alors comme je me suis rendu compte que certaine phrases ne voulaient rien dire alors j'ai decidé de changer certaine phrases. Merçi beaucoup à Pinkly pour ses encouragements merçi.


	13. Note importante de l'auteur

Bon comme beaucoup de gens se plaignent j'ai decide de recommencer la fic à partir du chapitre 8 autrement dit "Une nouvelle demeure" et je ferais de mon mieux pour faire de plus longs chapitres. Pour l'orthographe, comme je reecris il ne risque pas d'y avoir des probleme parsque de 1: comme je reecris, sur le moment meme je ferais attention (comme de puis quelques mois que je suis bêta) et de 2: Pinkly veut bien reverifier derriere moi Merçi et juste pour répondre à Lily Boo J'ai lu beaucoup de livre et si je t'en faisais la liste demain tu y serais encore d'ailleurs quand j'ecris des fics on me reproche de ne pas assez lire mais dans la vrai vie c'est le contraire: on me reproche de TROP lire alors faudrait vous decider... Bon je m'excuse de tous les desagréments causés par mon orthographe...

Avec toutes ses excuses,

**Bea Malefoy**

_ P-S: Les chapitres risquent d'être publiés beaucoup moin souvent..._


End file.
